Could it be magic?
by Sweetheart-Maddi
Summary: Miley is in for a shock when she finds out something that could ruin her friendship with Lilly, her relationship with her daddy and worst of all...end her career?
1. Chapter 1

Miley ran downstairs to the sink. She was being sick again. It had been happening all morning. She had also been having some funny feelings in her stomach. When she came out of the bathroom, she sat down in the kitchen.

"Daddy, I don't feel so good, can I skip school today please?" she said

"Oh, come on Miles! You go in today and we'll see how you feel tomorrow," her dad said.

"But daddy…"

"No buts, Sweet pie."

Miley ran upstairs to get dressed. What was she going to wear? She felt so horrible and fat. She decided to put on some jeans and a pink t-shirt. She walked out the front door. She really didn't feel like walking in so she jumped on the bus instead. When Miley arrived at school, Lilly and Oliver were waiting.

"Where were you Miley?" Lilly asked.

"I decided to get the bus this morning because I don't feel so great." Miley replied.

Oliver pulled Miley over to one side.

"Do you remember last Saturday?" Oliver asked.

"No…" Miley replied. She was wondering why he had asked.

"Yeah, you do Miley! Come on! Think…" Oliver was starting to get annoyed with her.

Suddenly it came to Miley. What had happened?

They had all been to Jake's party. They had all been drinking vodka shots and playing other drinking games. Miley, Lilly and Oliver had all been out of their heads drunk. Lilly had gone ahead hoping to catch the last bus, so she wouldn't have to ring her mom and ask her to pick her up. Miley and Oliver had carried on partying. Some of it seemed a bit like a blur to Miley, as she had been so drunk at the time. The next thing she was sitting on Jake's bed passionately kissing Oliver. Her tongue touching his and her hands on his waist. She pushed forward so that they were both lying down. Oliver had begun to unbutton his shirt and she had taken off her dress. Oliver had started caressing her breasts while she lay there moaning. He then began licking her until he got to her vagina. He moved his head away and then slowly and carefully pushed his penis into her vagina. She moaned and groaned as he pushed harder, backwards and forwards. They rumbled and tumbled, humping like rabbits for at maybe an hour or so. Eventually Oliver slowly stood up and put on his trousers. Miley lay under the duvet.

"Wow Oliver… you were amazing!" she whispered so that no one would here her.

"So were you baby. You're so sexy, but you're even better when you're not wearing any knickers. Thanks for giving me such a great night"

As he went to walk out the door, Miley ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. Oliver kissed back and then continued out the door.


	2. Lies and Deceit

Miley walked away from Oliver. Could she really have had sex with him? No. She would never do a thing like that. She walked over too Lilly.

"Hi Miley! What did Oliver want?" Lilly asked.

"Oh. Nothing much. He was just asking about our French homework." She said quickly not wanting Lilly to be suspicious.

"But Miley… we don't have any"

"That's what I told him. But then again that's just Oliver."

Miley quickly ran off. She felt she was going to be sick again.

"What's up with her?" Lilly asked Oliver.

"Who knows?" said Oliver

When they had all finished school Miley went to meet Lilly. They walked back to Miley's house where she decided to confess everything to Lilly. She couldn't keep a secret from her best friend.

"Lilly, there's something I want to tell you… but I think you will get mad."

"Ok. Carry on…"

"Well, do you remember last Friday when we were at Jake's party and you left early to get the bus?"

"Oh no! Please Miley, tell me that you didn't try to get it on with Jake. Like kiss him again or anything. Because last time you guys tried that he left you for four months. He's just going to…"

"Lilly! No, I didn't try it on with Jake!"

"Oh, well that's ok then."

"No, its not." Miley said starting to cry.

"I, I…"

"Go on…"

"I slept with Oliver."

"Ok, why?"

"What do you mean why? Are you not mad?"

"Well, no. Because you obviously were stuck and had no where else to go so you shared a bed with Oliver."

"Lilly, I don't think you understand. I had sex with Oliver…"

"Oh." Lilly sounded upset. Like Miley had betrayed her.

"Well, you better go Lilly, 'cos I think I'm gonna puke again"

"Are you pregnant Miley?" Lilly asked curiously.

Miley just laughed. How could Lilly think that? They must have used a condom right? I mean she must be wrong. After all a world, famous pop star couldn't be pregnant, could they?


End file.
